Recently, interest in an exercise activity for wellness maintenance, health recovery, and fitness (or strength building) is increasing. The differences of the physical condition, body strength, athletic position and exercise purpose between individuals require appropriate exercise methods for each individual who does an exercise activity. In addition, in order to help such exercise activities, electronic devices each having a sensor is increasingly used.